


Biting down

by paperbackReject



Category: Free!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbackReject/pseuds/paperbackReject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you cage a beast it will submit. It will break. A shark will never stop fighting in its own way, It has pride. Shuffle challenge. Biting down by Lorde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biting down

Slowly he’s downing.  
If you cage a beast it will submit.  
It will break.  
A shark will never stop fighting in its own way,  
It has pride.  
It will stop swimming, allowing it’s melancholy to enrich it’s last strangled cry as it slowly sinks to the bottom of the ocean. That is the sad truth that we all know inside. Every beast that inhabits the earth will die alone but it is the shark that has that option and knowledge at its fingertips. It will die knowing it holds the knowledge to escape at its whim. It is the creature that will die will a smile on his lips everything.   
For the spark, cunning in all its dynamic, grace, power and glory has won.


End file.
